Oress
The Oress are strange orb-like objects given out by Cel in the Oress Plot. Maiex *Owned by ~ Paper Peach {Reserved} *Name Meaning ~ Magic *Text Color ~ Crimson *Powers ~ Power over magic; ranging from stage magic to wish granting. Fyel *Owned by ~ Ignis {Previously Black Yoshi} *Name Meaning ~ Firefly *Text Color ~ Red *Powers ~ Fire {Flames, heat, all that jazz.} Kinet *Owned by ~ Spiny *Name Meaning ~ Kinetic *Text Color ~ Dark Orange *Powers ~ Energy {Speed, strength.) Vitara *Owned by ~ Tsuki *Name Meaning ~ Vitality *Text Color ~ Sandy Brown *Powers ~ Life {Healing, draining life.} Lirna *Owned by ~ Black Django *Name Meaning ~ Lantern *Text Color ~ Gold *Powers ~ Light {Adjusting brightness, light attacks, the sun.} Thyx *Owned by ~ None. *Name Meaning ~ Thunder *Text Color ~ Goldenrod *Powers ~ Storm {Thunder, lightning.} Crona *Owned by ~ Mahoro Andou *Name Meaning ~ Chrono {as in Time} *Text Color ~ Lime *Powers ~ Time {Pause, rewind, fast-forward, hacking into the Timestream.} Flyri *Owned by ~ None. *Name Meaning ~ Flora *Text Color ~ Lime Green *Powers ~ Nature {Plants of all kinds.} Sytel *Owned by ~ Megamaw *Name Meaning ~ Sight *Text Color ~ Green *Powers ~ Psychic {Telekinesis, teleporting, clairvoyance, etc.} Pixet *Owned by ~ Ocelot *Name Meaning ~ Pixel *Text Color ~ Forest Green *Powers ~ Technology {All things tech, like machines and computer programs.} Mikimi *Owned by ~ Bobz *Name Meaning ~ Mimic *Text Color ~ Sea Green *Powers ~ Transform {Transforming into anything, turning things into other things.} Armae *Owned by ~ None. *Name Meaning ~ Make *Text Color ~ Light Sea Green *Powers ~ Creation {Making things appear out of nowhere...non-godmodding things. Can also bring drawings to life.} Icisa *Owned by ~ None. *Name Meaning ~ Icicle *Text Color ~ Sky Blue *Powers ~ Winter {Cold, snow, ice, freezing.} Sola *Owned by ~ None. *Name Meaning ~ Soul *Text Color ~ Royal Blue *Powers ~ Souls {Swapping souls, giving inanimate objects souls, possessing others, ripping out souls {temporarily}.} Quasea *Owned by ~ Vid Inferno {Reserved} *Name Meaning ~ Aquatic *Text Color ~ Blue *Powers ~ Aqua {Water, rain, waves, and so on.} Poice *Owned by ~ Zim {Stolen} *Name Meaning ~ Poison *Text Color ~ Blue Violet *Powers ~ Virus {Illness, poison, acid.} Lesni *Owned by ~ Torch Dragonbait *Name Meaning ~ Celestial *Text Color ~ Purple *Powers ~ Celestial {Space, stars, the moon, portals, black holes.} Neladi *Owned by ~ Shadow Kingdom *Name Meaning ~ Melody *Text Color ~ Medium Purple *Powers ~ Sound {Manipulation over sound, can steal, trade, or alter voices, ability to change volume, mute.} Entria *Owned by ~ Celene Entria *Name Meaning ~ Enchanting *Text Color ~ Hot Pink *Powers ~ Emotion {Basically; emotion manipulation.} Ayle *Owned by ~ Shy Away *Name Meaning ~ Age *Text Color ~ Medium Violet Red *Powers ~ Youth {Makes living things {yourself or others} younger or older, can also change the age of non-living things, changes age physically, mentally, or both.} Sumai *Owned by ~ None. *Name Meaning ~ Consume *Text Color ~ Chocolate *Powers ~ Replenishment {Complete manipulation over...food?} Grisa *Owned by ~ Sunnycide {Reserved} *Name Meaning ~ Gritty *Text Color ~ Brown *Powers ~ Earth {Ground, sand, dirt, rocks.} Aewi *Owned by ~ Lord Bob *Name Meaning ~ Windy *Text Color ~ Silver *Powers ~ Air {Clouds, weather, wind, air.} Priste *Owned by ~ None. *Name Meaning ~ Precious *Text Color ~ Gray *Powers ~ Metal {Simple; control over metallic objects and jewels.} Neren *Owned by ~ Princess Frostbite *Name Meaning ~ ? {Speculated to be either Necro or Never} *Text Color ~ Dim Gray *Powers ~ Death {Life-draining, bringing the dead back to life, influence over the fate of souls.} Shan *Owned by ~ DarkBlueAce *Name Meaning ~ Shadow *Text Color ~ Dark Blue *Powers ~ Mystery {Can answer nay question in time of desperate need, it can also make you invisible, along with others.} Ciess *Owned by ~ High Priestess Paula *Name Meaning ~ Conscious *Text Color ~ Violet *Powers ~ Desire {Amplifies desire, motivates, had mild influence over one's thoughts, and has the strange ability to force people into their subconscious thoughts.} Category:Oress Plot